Movie nights
by silverserpent08
Summary: Duo is being random.  But there is reason for it. This is a silly fluff fic that came to me out of no where.  Fluff. Sillyness. 1x2x5 one-shot


Yes I know I said I would not be doing anything else but cause and Effect for a while, but this piece of silly fluff came and would not let go. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Wufei resisted a sighing as he heard the thundering feet coming down the hall to his and Heero's office at the Preventers. Duo was inbound and they both knew it.<p>

Duo paused at the doorway and collected himself before stepping in. "Heero! I have a mission report for you!" He chirped. Heero said nothing, but held his hand out to him. Duo frowned and glared at the hand.

Heero turned and said quietly, "The report?"

Duo grinned and handed it over, "That's right. A mission report. Hand delivered to you."

Heero quirked an eyebrow, "Hn."

"Are you kidding?" Duo continued, "It has all the specs, criminals, revenge, explosions, chases, escapes, true love, costs reports, and miracles!"

"Hn."

"Oh, well, thank you very much, very nice of you. Your vote of confidence is overwhelming." Duo then grinned, released the report and spun on his heal and left.

Wufei looked at Heero and Heero looked at Wufei. "Maybe if we ignore it. It will go away?"

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Wufei watched down the hall as the secretary was flirting annoyingly with Heero again. That lady was pushing it every time Heero had to associate with her<p>

"He doesn't get eaten by the secretaries at this time." Wufei almost jumped. Duo had the uncanny ability to be dead silent when he needed to be.

"What?"

"The secretary doesn't get him. I'm just explaining because you looked nervous." Duo said.

"I wasn't nervous Duo. Heero has everything under control. I was just concerned-"And Wufei shut his jaw with a click at Duo's grinning face. "Go away Duo."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>Lunch came around and Duo was already waiting in the cafeteria with two sandwiches for Heero and Wufei. He stated without preamble, "True love is the greatest thing, in the world-except for a nice PLT – protein, lettuce and tomato sandwich, where the protein is nice and lean and the tomato is ripe."<p>

Wufei glared. And Heero said, "You mean turkey. This is a turkey sandwich."

Just then Sally appeared to sit with them as usual. Duo inquired, "I do not mean to pry, but you don't by any chance happen to have six fingers on your right hand?"

Sally frowned then grinned after she thought about it, "Do you always begin conversations this way?

Wufei picked up his food to leave. The madness was spreading. Just as he left he heard a shout of, "Inconceivable!"

* * *

><p>Wufei was at his wits end. Duo could be so tenacious in the way he asked for things without ever actually asking for them.<p>

Just then Duo bumped into a person on purpose near their office began shouting. "You can't hurt me. Heero, Wufei and I are joined by the bonds of love. And you cannot track that, not with a thousand bloodhounds, and you cannot break it, not with a thousand swords!"

Wufei shouted at Duo to get in to the office. "As you wish!" Was yelled back at him and he arrived standing in the doorway, grinning like the insane person he was.

Wufei conceded, "We can watch The Princess Bride again tonight if you want. Just please stop harassing the other employees in the facility!"

Duo grinned and nodded, "K! I'm going to go home early and get pizza and brownies! Love ya, Fei-fei! You too Ro!"

Wufei sighed to himself and looked over at Heero who had turned to look at him. "Will you please make sure he doesn't get something weird on the pizza? I'll meet you two at home."

Heero smirked stood up and kissed Wufei on the top of the head. "As you wish koi."

Wufei sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like the movie. In fact the phrase, 'as you wish' was much preferable over, 'I love you'. It was just the relentlessness of Duo's asking tactics always made him tired on movie nights. He always quoted them till you picked up the movie he wanted to watch.

Oh well. The princess bride was easier than finding Nemo was to guess. He just ran around saying the word escape with incorrect phonetics and accents.

Besides, he didn't mind hearing as you wish every time he asked for something.

* * *

><p>Told you it was silly<p>

-Silverserpent


End file.
